Behind Closed Doors
by leafninja345435
Summary: Kiba and I have been married for years. We have 1 child. Our friends say we're the perfect couple. Would they say that if they knew what it was like when no one was around? Would they say that if they knew what happened behind closed doors?
1. Engagement Party

**A/N: Here's the first chapter to Behind Closed Doors. I hope you like it:) I put some Japanese words in here if you don't you don't know what one of them means there's a word guide at the bottom.**

**Summary: Kiba and I have been married for years. We have one child. Our friends say we're the perfect couple. Only if they knew what it was like when no one was around. Only if they knew what it was like behind closed doors...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu _

Scene Change

**

* * *

-Flash-forward-**

"Mrs. Inuzuka… tell us what happened the night of your husband's death." said the cat masked ANBU, who standing beside two other ANBU.

"…" The raven-haired woman remained silent before saying, "There is nothing to tell. He died and that's all that happened… I'm tried of people trying to get every ounce of information out of me, even after I tell them I've told them everything I know."

"Mrs. Inuzuka we have reason to believe your husband was murdered. We are only asking you these questions because you were the last person to be seen with him." said the cat masked ANBU.

The raven-haired woman sighed before saying, "How many times do I have to tell you, I've told you everything I know? Why do you carry on asking me questions?

"Because we think you're keeping something from us… I will ask again what happened the night of your husband's death?"

"I will tell you once again, I've told you everything I know… He died and that's all that happened."

"Mrs. Inuzuka if you don't give us anymore information, I'll be forced to use a jutsu on you that puts the target in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they other wise would not."

"I don't care!" said the raven-haired woman in a louder tone than before, "Use any jutsu you want on me. Nothing you do will ever make me tell you what happened that night!"

The cat masked ANBU sighed before saying "You give me no choice…" The ANBU began making hand signs, "_Jigyaku no Jutsu: Time Reversal Techinique!_"

-End flash-forward-

Hinata was waiting outside Ino's door, with a present in her hands. Even though Ino and Shikamaru weren't getting married for another eight months, Sakura had convinced Ino to have her bridal shower early.

The door was finally opened by a smiling Sakura saying, "Hello Hinata-chan!"

"Hello Sakura-chan." said Hinata

Sakura stepped aside to let Hinata enter Ino's apartment. The apartment was small. It only had five rooms: A living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms.

When Hinata stepped in she saw Ino sitting on a couch talking with Temari. Hinata placed her present beside to other two on a table. When Ino noticed Hinata standing beside Sakura, Ino said "Hello Hinata-chan! Were just waiting on Ten-Ten to come. Please have a seat." Ino said pointing to a chair beside the couch.

Hinata sat on the chair Ino had previously told her to sit on. She listened to Sakura, Ino, and Temari for a few minutes. She didn't speak until Ino said something to Hinata "I hope when I'm married Shikamaru and I will be as perfect a couple as you and Kiba."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Kiba and I may seem like the perfect couple but…" Hinata suddenly stopped in mid sentence. _'That was a close one. I almost let my secret get out. I need to be more careful.' _Hinata silently thought to herself.

Hinata was taken out of her thoughts by Ino saying "But what?"

"Oh nothing." Hinata replied

Ino opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by a knock at the door. "Oh looks like Ten-Ten's finally here." Ino said as she got up from her seat to open the door. Ino opened the door to reveal Ten-Ten standing with a present in her hand. "Hello Ino-chan!" Ten-Ten said with a smile on her face.

"It's about time you got here, we've been waiting forever!" Ino said in a teasing tone

"Well I don't have to come. I think I saw a nice young couple walking down the street while I was on my way here. I think they'll like this present…" Ten-Ten said in a sarcastic tone

"No, no please don't! I need that present!"

"..." Ten-Ten acted as if she was thinking before saying, "Okay I guess I'll come in."

Ino stepped aside to let Ten-Ten into the apartment. She stepped into the apartment and placed the present on the table beside Hinata's. When she turned around her eyes widened, from surprise when she saw Hinata sitting there on a chair. "Hey Hinata-chan, I didn't know you'd be here… I thought you'd be at home with Kiba-kun and Kiyoshi-kun." said Ten-Ten

"So did I. But at the last minute Kiba said he'd watch Kiyoshi." Hinata said. _'That was odd he let me come… he usually doesn't change his mind about things.'_

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're here." Ten-Ten said with a smile on her face

The five kunoichi continued to talk forgetting Ino's presents. They lost track of time while talking until Temari asked, "How long have we been talking?"

"I don't know… maybe… about 40 minutes?" Sakura said

"I'll go check." said Ino getting out of her seat heading to the kitchen to look at the clock. Ino returned moments later and said "Wow I had no idea we'd been talking that long…"

"How long have we been talking?" asked Ten-Ten

"Well… right now it's 8 p.m." Ino replied

"It's what?! Did you say 8 p.m.?" Hinata asked in a panicked voice

"Yeah… why?" Ino said

'_Kuso!'_ Hinata thought. Hinata quickly got off of the seat she was sitting on and started heading toward the door. When her hand was on the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder and said "Sorry I have to leave so soon, Ino. But I ano… sorry I have to go now." Hinata then closed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Temari asked

"I have no idea." said Sakura

"That was weird." said Ten-Ten

"Yeah…" Ino agreed

Streets of Konoha

Hinata was running as fast as her legs would allow her to. She had been running for about three minutes in the direction of her home. _'Kuso! I'm going to be in so much trouble! I have to go hurry!'_ Hinata thought to herself as she increased her running speed. She quickly turned a corner and found herself lying on the ground. She sat up and looked at the person across from her. At first she couldn't recognize the person looking at her, since the collision they had made her vision a little fuzzy. When her vision returned to normal she saw a blond haired man sitting across from her. _'Oh great…it's him.'_ Hinata thought in a sarcastic voice.

The blond haired man stood and offered her a hand, to help her up. "Gomen I ran into you. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Next time be more careful, Naruto-dobe!" Hinata said in an angry voice

* * *

**Word Guide**

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like that chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW! In the next chapter you'll learn what Hinata's secret is. Later in the story you'll learn why Hinata's acting cold towards Naruto. I already have the next chapter planned out I just need to type it.**


	2. Hinata's Secret

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I'm glad that people like this story. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The blond haired man stood and offered her a hand, to help her up. "Gomen, I ran into you. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_"Next time be more careful, Naruto-dobe!" Hinata said in an angry voice_

* * *

"So you're still mad at me?" Naruto asked 

"Hinata slapped Naruto's hand away and stood up from her hard seat on the ground. "I don't have time to talk with you, baka. I need to get home now!"

"But Hinata-chan, I really need to talk with you."

"No!" Hinata said in a tone that almost made Naruto scared.

"But… Hinata-chan…"

"But what?!"

"I… I still love you."

"No you don't! Naruto, you had your chance with me and you blew it."

"I know… I realize that now… I'm sor-" Naruto started but was cut off by Hinata's voice.

"Don't say you're sorry if you don't mean."

"But Hinata-chan, I do mean it"

"How can you be sorry for something like that?"

"…" Naruto had no response to Hinata's question. He only hung his head in shame.

"Whatever… I need to go now." Hinata said before she walked away. As she was walking past Naruto she felt her arm being pulled. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto was pulling her beside him. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Hinata screamed

"Only if you promise that you'll come to the ramen stand with me to the ramen stand tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Are you asking me out on a date or something? Because if you are you must be insane, I'm married you baka!" Hinata said rushed

"No. I'm not asking out on a date… I just really need to talk with you."

'_I don't have time for this now! I need to get home before…'_ Hinata silently thought to herself. "Sure, as long as you let me go." Naruto nodded and let go of her arm. "Thank you." Hinata said before running at full speed in the direction of her home.

After running for several minutes she finally reached her house. She stood in front of her door staring at it. Silently she thought to herself _'Maybe I shouldn't go in…No! I have to Kiyoshi is in there. Hopefully I won't regret this…'_ Hinata slowly lifted her hand, rested it on the doorknob, and slowly twisted the handle.

She cautiously stepped inside and closed the door silently behind her. The house was so silent you could've heard a pen drop. The silence was making Hinata even more worried than she already was. She almost jumped when she heard the small but loud voice of a child "Mommy you're home!"

Hinata looked down at her eight year old son hugging her leg. "Hello Kiyoshi." Hinata said with a smile on her face. She bent down so she was eyelevel with the young boy. "Were you good while I was gone?"

Kiyoshi, when standing only came little below Hinata's waist. He had the red fang marks of each side of his cheeks, like his father. But unlike his father he almost was always quiet around people he didn't see often and kept his thoughts to himself, more like his mother.

"Yes, mommy." said Kiyoshi

"Where's you're father?" Hinata asked almost not wanting to know the answer

"I don't know… I think he went out again."

Hinata breathed a breath of relief. _'Thank Kami! Hopefully he didn't just leave.'_

"Kiyoshi, how long has he been gone?"

"Ano… probably for about 3 hours."

"He left you alone for 3 hours?"

"Well no, not really… I was here with Akamaru."

"Still, he shouldn't have left you here by yourself." Hinata sighed. "Well it's past your bedtime. You should go to bed. Get dressed and I'll be in there to tuck you in."

"Aww but mom, do I have to go to bed?"

"Yes. Now get dressed, I'll be in there later."

Her son sighed and walked into his bedroom. After several minutes Hinata went into Kiyoshi's room. She saw him lying in his bed sleeping. _'Wow, he must have been really tired.'_ Hinata thought. She walked over to her sleeping son, kissed him on the cheek and left.

When his mother left Kiyoshi opened his eyes. _'How can I possibly sleep? I'm too scared to sleep'_ Kiyoshi thought to himself.

Hinata sat on the couch in the living room beside Akamaru, waiting for husband to walk through the door. She sat on the couch and waited for him for about an hour before she heard the door handle twist while her stomach dropped.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said to Hinata as he walked over to the couch where Hinata was sitting.

"Hello Kiba." Hinata said. Her nose wrinkled from the stench of Kiba. _'Great,'_ Hinata thought sarcastically _'He smell like that again.'_ "Where were you?" Hinata asked "You left Kiyoshi home alone… again."

Suddenly Kiba's face changed into a mean one. "Why are you asking me where I've been?! You don't need to know where I am 24 hours a day!" Kiba shouted. "And are you saying that I don't know how to take care of my own son?! He's not dead is he? So stop saying things like that!" Kiba shouted even louder than before which made Hinata scared.

'_Kuso! Way to go Hinata, you made him made again. Why can't you ever do anything right?'_ "No. That's not what I meant-" Hinata started to say but was cut off by a slap to the face from Kiba.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?!" Kiba shouted and hit Hinata again.

"Kiba… I'm sorry." Hinata said while putting her hand on her cheek.

"No you're not!" Kiba said again and hit her again.

Kiyoshi's Room 

Kiyoshi could hear his mother and father shouting something he couldn't hear. He never actually saw what his mother and father doing but he unfortunately he knew what was happening. About once every week he'd be lying in his bed hearing thuds and his mother's screams and his father shouting back at her. And with every thud, scream, and shout he heard he would pray… pray that the thuds, screams, and shouts would stop.

Kiyoshi folded his hands and began to silently pray to Kami. _'Oh Kami! Please, please, please let it stop! I'm begging you! I don't want to hear those sounds. They make me sad and scared._ _Please! All I'm asking you to do is make it stop. That's not so hard to do is it? I know you've never listened to me before but… please for once listen to me…please._ When he was done praying he began to cry silently, until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 2. Now you know Hinata's secret. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully sometime this week. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I loved the reviews I got so far! REVIEW!**


	3. At the Ramen Stand with Naruto

A/N: Here is chapter 3. I'm glad that a lot of people like this story. Please continue to review. 

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Where were you?" Hinata asked "You left Kiyoshi home alone… again."_

_Suddenly Kiba's face changed into a mean one. "Why are you asking me where I've been?! You don't need to know where I am 24 hours a day!" Kiba shouted. "And are you saying that I don't know how to take care of my own son?! He's not dead is he? So stop saying things like that!" Kiba shouted even louder than before making Hinata scared._

_'Kuso! Way to go Hinata, you made him made again. Why can't you ever do anything right?' "No. That's not what I meant-" Hinata started to say but was cut off by a slap to the face from Kiba._

* * *

It was 3 a.m. and Hinata was lying on the hard floor of the living room. She'd been lying there for several minutes even after Kiba left the house, afraid of the pain that would follow as soon as she moved. _'Great, I'm here lying on the floor again. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I should've just stayed quiet. I'm such a baka! I know better not to say those things when he's like that.' _Hinata thought to her self. _'I know I should get up before Kiyoshi sees me like this, but… I hurt everywhere.' _Hinata slowly sat up from her hard bed on the floor, wincing from the pain in her arms and back. She then, even slower than before stood up. Standing in the same place for a couple seconds, regaining the feeling in her legs before she took the first step.

She slowly limped to the bathroom. When she arrived at the bathroom she looked in the mirror. She could she the bruises trailing down her arms and face, along with cuts. She took her shirt off, turned so her back was facing the mirror. She saw no cuts only bruises on her back and on her shoulders. _'I look better than I thought. I've looked much worse. This isn't so bad.'_ She put her shirt back on. She then began to clean the cuts resting on her face and arms. When was finished she began to put makeup over the bruises so they would blend in with her skin. When she was done she looked at the clock on the wall it read: 5: 23 a.m. _'Is it really that late?'_ She asked herself. _'I better check to see if Kiyoshi is okay.'_

She walked out of the bathroom and headed to Kiyoshi's room. She opened the door to Kiyoshi's room and steeped inside quietly, so she wouldn't wake him. She could see him sleeping soundly in his bed with his brown hair back to her. Hinata smiled and thought _'He looks just like Kiba.'_ She then exited the room closing the door quietly behind her.

'_I feel like I'm forgetting something… but what?'_ Hinata thought._ 'Oh shit! I know what it is, I'm supposed to meet Naruto-dobe at the ramen stand today. I may not like the dobe but I promised him…and I don't break promises … but I can't leave Kiyoshi here alone… what should I do?'_ Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a door open.

"Mommy?" Kiyoshi said

"What are doing up?" Hinata said as she turned to her son

"Ano… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Yesterday my friend, Hiroshi asked me if I could come to play with him. So… can I?"

"Of course." _'Yes! Thank you, Kami.'_ Hinata thought

"Thank you mommy!" Kiyoshi said before hugging his mother. "When can I go?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Hmm…" Hinata thought out loud. "Well its 6a.m. now. So we can leave in 5 hours."

"Aww… do I have to wait that long?"

"Yes. Now get dressed."

"Okay." Kiyoshi said while running to his room

Kiyoshi waited until it was 11p.m., asking his 27 year old mother every 10 minutes if they could go yet. And every time he would ask Hinata would say 'no not yet', until it was 11. They left their home and started walking to Hiroshi's house. On their way to Hiroshi's house they came across Naruto.

When he saw them he said to Hinata "I thought you were going to come with me to the ramen stand… or did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget. I just need drop off Kiyoshi off at a friends house." Hinata said gesturing to Kiyoshi.

"Okay… just don't forget."

"I won't." Hinata said before walking away with Kiyoshi

When they were a minute or so from Hiroshi's house Kiyoshi said, "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hinata said

"Who was the blond man you were talking to?" Kiyoshi asked

"His name is Naruto-do-" Hinata started but quickly caught herself. "I mean Naruto Uzumake"

"How did you know him?" Kiyoshi asked curious

"…" Hinata said nothing searching for the right words to say. _'Should I tell him? I probably shouldn't he's too young.'_ "I'll tell you later… look there's Hiroshi's house." Hinata said pointing to the house a few yards from them, hoping Kiyoshi would forget about the subject they were regarding.

Kiyoshi began to run in front of Hinata. "Come on mommy!" Kiyoshi called

Streets of Konoha

When Hinata dropped off Kiyoshi at Hiroshi's house she said she'd be by to pick up Kiyoshi at 5 p.m. Hinata had been making her way (slightly limping) to the ramen stand. She arrived at the ramen stand and saw Naruto standing the stand. "So you didn't forget." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Hai." Hinata said as they walked inside the ramen stand. They both ordered their meals. While they waited for the ramen to be done Hinata asked Naruto "What was so important that you needed to talk to me?"

"… Hinata-chan, why don't you ever talk to me anymore?" Naruto asked

"That's a stupid question. You know why." Hinata said. "… Would you still talk to me if I did to you what you did to me?" Hinata asked.

"I suppose not." Naruto said.

There was an uncomfortable silence after Naruto spoke. Until Hinata finally asked "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Naruto confused

"Why did you do it?" Hinata asked

"Do what?" Naruto asked even more confused than before

"You know… why… why did you kiss her?" Hinata asked before their ramen arrived

"… I don't know." Naruto said ashamed

"Yes you do, now tell me! I've been wondering for eight years." Hinata waited but no response came from Naruto. "Please tell me Naruto." she said in a calmer tone

Naruto took breath before speaking "I… really don't know Hinata-chan."

They ate their ramen in silence for a long time before Hinata spoke "That day…" Naruto stopped eating and looked at Hinata. "That was both the worst day of my life." Hinata said. "That day I realized the person I loved never loved me at all… but that day I also realized there was someone who loved me like I used to love you, Naruto." Hinata said slowly.

"I'm sorry I did that to you Hinata." Naruto said. "Can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?"

"I… I don't think so."

"Please Hina-chan!" Naruto pleaded. "You forgave Sakura-chan why can't you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the words 'Hina-chan.' It had been years since she heard those words from him. "One, I forgave Sakura-chan because I didn't trust her like I trusted you! And two, please don't call me Hina-chan." Hinata said

"But you never complained about me calling you that before." Naruto said

"When you called me that we were dating. I'm married to Kiba now. I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"How'd you end up with a guy like Kiba?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean 'a guy like Kiba'?" Hinata asked

"Nothing I just never thought you'd end up with him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Naruto stated

"I'll have you know, Kiba and I are happily married." Hinata lied.

"… I thought you only married him because-" Naruto started but was cut off by Hinata's voice

"Don't say things like that! Not only is that rude it's also disrespectful!" Hinata said angrily. "I married Kiba because I love him and he was the only one there for me, when I saw you kiss her!" Hinata paused before speaking again. "I loved you Naruto… and I thought you loved me too… but like a lot of things I was wrong."

"No! You're not wrong! I loved you and still do Hinata-chan."

"No you don't." Hinata said. "If you really loved me you wouldn't have kiss Sakura."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't mean to kiss her."

Hinata laughed before saying, "That's a lie and you know it. You can't kiss someone on accident." Hinata said. "Did she suddenly fall and you caught her with your lips?"

"When I kissed her it didn't mean anything to me."

"How can you kiss someone and not have it mean anything?"

"…" Naruto did nothing but hang his head.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall and it read: 3 p.m. _'Wow… have I really been here that long?'_ Hinata sighed before saying sarcastically, "I'd love to say here and talk about brainless things you did eight years ago but I have to go."

With that Hinata got out of her seat and started walking out of the ramen stand. When she was inches from exiting her stopped in her tracks when she heard Naruto say, "How did you get the bruises on your arms?"

Hinata stiffened when she heard this. _'Kuso. What do I say? Think, Hinata think!'_ "Ano… I was training." Hinata said. Naruto opened his mouth to say more but didn't because Hinata had ran out of the ramen stand._ 'That was a close one!'_ Hinata thought as she made her way to her home.

Hinata's Home

Hinata sat on a couch in her house beside Akamaru. She sat in silence thinking. _'Why am I still here? I should leave… I should leave with Kiyoshi and never come back. No I can't do that I don't know why but I love Kiba. How could I love someone who does all those awful things to me? Why don't I fight back? I know I can but…why don't I?' _Just as Hinata was about to answer her own question when she heard the doorknob twist. She looked at the door and waited for it to open. When the door slowly opened and someone stepped through it closing it behind him Hinata recognized the person and said "Kiba-kun…"

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 3. I hoped you liked it. Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday if not sooner. REVIEW!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

_…The door slowly opened and someone stepped through it closing it behind him Hinata recognized the person and said "Kiba-kun…"_

* * *

Kiba slowly made his way to where Hinata was sitting on the couch and sat down beside her. Silence. _'What's he going to do to me? Wait a minute…'_ Hinata sniffed the air. _'He still smells like before… but it's not as strong. What does that mean?'_

Kiba looked at the floor while he said "Hinata…" He turned his gaze from the floor to Hinata. "Can you forgive me?" He took a pause before starting again. "I'm sorry for what I did to you… please forgive me."

_'I've heard those words before. From both him and Naruto. When Naruto says those words they don't mean anything… but when Kiba says those words they mean something to me. Why is that? How is Naruto different from Kiba?'_

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts by Kiba saying, "Please Hinata." Kiba said with sadness in his eyes. "Please Hinata." He repeated. "You have to believe me." He said before he hugged Hinata and buried his head in her chest. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to do those things to you. Please… you have to believe me Hinata. I'm sorry… I know I've said those things before but… this time I really mean it. Please believe me." He paused. "I love you Hinata and I don't want to do those things to you ever again."

Hinata looked at Kiba for a while before returning Kiba's embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hinata spoke barely above a whisper. "I forgive you… Kiba." _'Why did I say that? Maybe it's because I thought this time he actually meant it? I hope this time he means it.'_

Kiba removed his head from her chest and looked at her. They looked at one another still holding each other for the next twenty seconds. Kiba then kissed Hinata. His hands found their way around her waist. While her arms went around his neck. When the kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes and kissed again. The second kiss didn't last as long as the first but was just as passionate.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall it read: 4:45 p.m. She then looked back at Kiba and said, "I need to pick up Kiyoshi from Hiroshi's house."

Kiba nodded and let go of Hinata before he said, "I'll be here when you get back." Hinata smiled and left to pick up her son.

Streets of Konoha

Hinata was about three minutes from Hiroshi's house when she saw Naruto._ 'Great.'_ Hinata thought sarcastically. _'I hope he doesn't see me.'_

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled

'_Kuso! Maybe I could keep walking and pretend I didn't hear him.'_ Hinata began to walk faster than before hoping to lose Naruto in the crowd of people.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled even louder than before

Hinata stopped. _'What the… why'd I stop?! Great, now I have to talk to him. Way to go baka!'_ She turned around and waited for Naruto to come to her. When he arrived to where she was standing she said, "What do you want? I'm in a hurry so don't take long."

"I just wanted to ask you why you left so fast, back at the ramen stand when I asked you about the bruises on your arms."

"I needed to get home." Hinata quickly lied

"Really?" Naruto asked with a side-glance

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I really need to go."

"Wait." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's arm where a bruise was

Hinata flinched from the pain of Naruto grabbing her arm. "Ouch! Let go! That hurts!" Hinata said

Naruto looked at Hinata's arm then back at her before asking, "Hinata… how did you really get those bruises?"

"I told you before, I was training."

"Tell me the truth Hinata. I know you're lying."

"I'm only telling you one more time, let go of me."

"Not until you tell me how you really got those bruises." Naruto said sternly, still not lettin go of Hinata's arm

"Goodbye, Naruto." Hinata said as she made a hand sign lifting her free arm as she poofed away in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto looked to the left then the right of him searching for Hinata. _'Kuso! Where did she go?'_

Hinata's House

Hinata had picked up Kiyoshi and made it back to her house without seeing Naruto. When Kiyoshi and his mother arrived at their home Kiyoshi was more than happy to see that his parents had made up. _'How long will this last?'_ Kiyoshi thought. _'I hope this last forever unlike all the other times.'_

In the morning Hinata woke up and saw her husband sleeping next to her. _'I wonder if he really meant it this time when he says he's sorry.'_ Hinata thought while watching the rise and fall of Kiba's chest. _'I wonder why I went back to Kiba when he said he was sorry… but when Naruto said it I didn't. How could I go back to Kiba even after he did all those things to me? Is it because I think he really means it when he says sorry? Or is it because I tell myself Kiyoshi needs a father?'_

Naruto's House

In the morning Naruto was still laying in his bed silently staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept at all since he returned home without finding a trace of Hinata. _'Where is she?'_ Naruto wondered. _'Is she okay? How did she get those bruises on her arms? And why does she runaway whenever I ask her that?'_ Naruto thought. _'I still can't believe she won't forgive me for what I did to her. Why doesn't she? She forgave Sakura-chan why can't she forgive me too? I know she told me why but I don't understand. I'm not with anyone why isn't that reason enough to forgive me? I'd rather have us just be friends than have her hate my guts.'_

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 4. Please tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up since I won't be able to be on the computer as often. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday. REVIEW!**


	5. I Love You

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. This chapter has naruhina! Thanks for the reviews!**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

…_Hinata spoke barely above a whisper. "I forgive you… Kiba."_ _'Why did I say that? Maybe it's because I thought this time he actually meant it? I hope this time he means it.'_

* * *

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled before he slapped Hinata across the face. 

"Please, please Kiba stop!" Hinata pleaded again with tears in her eyes.

"I said shut up!" Kiba yelled and punched Hinata in the jaw while she screamed from the intense pain.

"Kiba I thought-" Hinata started but was cut off with another punch. This one however made her slam against the cold, hard wall. "Please. Don't do this… I know you don't want to." Hinata said with sadness in her eyes.

"No! You disobeyed me and you need to be punished!" Kiba said with an angry look in his eyes.

'_What did I do? I didn't say anything to him! What did I do to disserve this?'_ Kiba slapping her cut off Hinata's trail of thought. He hit her repeatedly again and again.

Hinata screamed and Kiba hit her across the jaw sending her falling to the ground on her back. He let her lay there for a few seconds. During the few seconds Hinata was on the floor she began to relax, feeling free of pain. But that relaxation went away just as soon as it began. Kiba stepped over her bending down so he was inches away from her face. He placed his hand over her mouth while fear filled Hinata's eyes and said with an alcohol smelling breath; "You know I'm only doing this because I love you… right?" Hinata began to cry as she nodded her head 'yes'. "Good." Kiba said and removed his hand from her mouth. He stood up. "I'm going out. When I return I expect you to have this place cleaned up." He said while looking at the broken random items scattered about the floor. He headed for the door. When his hand was on the doorknob he stopped. "Remember Hinata… I only did those things because I love you." With that he left closing the door behind him.

Hinata lay on the floor silently in the same position she'd been left in. She felt like crying but didn't fore she had already cried away all her tears. _'What happened? What happened to the man I married? What happened to the Kiba I married? I don't know him anymore. The Kiba I knew would never hurt me. He wasn't always like this. Why'd he change?' _Hinata thought. _'I was stupid to have believed him. I should've just left him and never come back. I'm so stupid! I've had enough! I'm leaving. But wait… everyone's out on missions. I have nowhere to go. Surely there must be someone…'_ Hinata began to think if just maybe there was someone still in Konoha. _'The only one still in Konoha is… Naruto. I know I don't like him but… I don't care anymore. I just hope he's not mad at me for leaving earlier this week.'_

Hinata slowly began to stand up. She no longer cared about the pain she felt in places she didn't even know she had. She only cared about getting herself and her son out of the hell they call home. When she stood somewhat straight she didn't wait for the feeling to come back to her legs like she usually did. She wanted to get out of the godforsaken place as quick as possible.

She headed toward her son's room. Not wanting to wake her son she quietly tiptoed to the side of his bed. She swiftly picked him up out of his bed, to her surprise not waking him. She opened the window in his room and jumped down onto the grass.

Streets of Konoha

Hinata began running in the direction of Naruto's house with her still sleeping son in her arms. She was about two minutes from his house as it began to rain. She began to hurt from the rain falling on her bare skin.

She slowed her pace when she could see Naruto's house. When she reached his house she stood in front of his door staring at it._ 'What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. But it's too late to go back now.'_ She looked up at the stars above her._ 'Maybe there's still time to go back…'_ Her gaze shifted from the stars to the small boy sleeping in her arms._ 'No. I can't have Kiyoshi live in a place like that.'_

Hinata slowly lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She waited for a minute without the door opening. _'Maybe he's not home. Maybe he left for a mission earlier today.'_ She was brought out her thoughts by hearing the doorknob turn.

The door opened with a blond haired man standing opposite Hinata. He was dressed in his sleepwear and had a tired look in his eyes. However the tired look quickly disappeared when he saw the woman standing in front of him.

"Wha… what… happened to you, Hinata?" Naruto asked with shock on his face looking at the beaten up Hinata.

"Can I… come in?" Hinata asked

"Of course." Naruto said as he stepped aside for Hinata to come in.

Hinata stepped inside with the coldness leaving her. "Ano… is there somewhere Kiyoshi can be?" She said gesturing to the sleeping figure in her arms.

"Yeah. He can sleep in my bed."

"Thank you." Hinata began to walk towards Naruto's room. _'Wow… I'm surprised I can still remember where his room is, even after all these years.'_ She opened the door to Naruto's room and placed Kiyoshi on the bed covering him with the blankets before she left.

She walked back to the living room where Naruto was. When she arrived there she could see him sitting on the couch. She sat down beside him.

"What to happened to you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

"I… ano…" Hinata started. "He…"

"Who's he?" Naruto knew who she was talking about, but hoped he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I can't say." She said looking at the ground.

"Kiba did this to you didn't he?"

Hinata stayed quiet. While crystal tears fell from her eyes making a trail of running rivers run down her face. She buried her face in Naruto's chest, clenching his shirt with both hands. She began to sob loudly. "I didn't even do anything to him." She said between sobs. She felt Naruto's comforting arms wrap around her beaten and bruised body. "Why did he do this to me… he said he wouldn't do it again, he said he was sorry, he said loved me." She said now sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto's grip loosened as he removed her from his chest so they were face to face. "What do you mean by he said he wouldn't do it again? Has he done this to you before?"

Hinata nodded her 'yes' while continuing to sob. She again buried her head in Naruto's chest. "I'm sorry Naruto… I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Don't be sorry, Hinata. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't do anything about it… even when I had my suspicions." He said while holding Hinata close against his chest.

Hinata stayed in Naruto's arms crying for the next twenty minutes. When twenty minutes had elapsed she stopped crying and brought her head out of Naruto's chest. They looked into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly they both forgot all their problems that the cruel world had endured on them both. All that mattered was each other. The gap between them slowly closed as their lips pressed against each other.

Unfortunately the kiss ended almost as soon as it began. Hinata quickly pulled away from Naruto while scooting further away from him on the couch and said while looking at the ground "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"I may not want to be but I'm still married to Kiba… it just doesn't feel right... I'm sorry."

"Don't be Hina-chan."

"…" Hinata said nothing. She didn't care that he called her 'Hina-chan.' She was too busy thinking about the kiss they had shared earlier. _'Why did I kiss him? I shouldn't have done that. But… it kind of... felt good. Wait! What am I saying? I'm married to Kiba! Am I starting to develop feelings for Naruto? Did I ever stop loving Naruto? '_

She turned her head towards Naruto and looked at him. _'Maybe… maybe I do still love him.'_ Without realizing what she was doing she moved her body closer to him. They stared at each other's eyes and filled the gap between them with a kiss. Hinata could feel Naruto's hands on her waist as the kiss continued.

When the kiss ended they stared into one another's eyes. Naruto was the first to speak. "I won't let Kiba or anyone else hurt you ever again. I promise. I love you and I always will." Naruto said with a look of determination in his eyes.

"...I love you too... Naruto-kun" Hinata said

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 5. Wow. I got that chapter out sooner than I thought I would. Yes. This is a naruhina fic. NOT a kibahina (I'm not completely heartless). Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	6. A Knock at the Door

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I was having a bit of writers' block. But now I know what to write about. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

… "_I won't let Kiba or anyone else hurt you ever again. I promise. I love you and I always will." Naruto said with a look of determination in his eyes._

"… _I love you too… Naruto-kun." Hinata said_

* * *

The two closed their eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Just as they were inches away from each other's face there was a loud knock at the door. The two quickly went back to there original position. They again heard a loud knock at the door. This time the person who made the noise said in a thunderous voice "Naruto answer the door!"

Hinata's eyes widened while her stomach sank into what seemed like a bottomless pit when she heard the familiar voice. She grabbed the sleeve of Naruto's shirt for dear life. "Naruto its Kiba!" She said barely above a whisper afraid that Kiba might hear her if she talked too loud. She tightened her grip on Naruto's shirt when heard another deafening knock at the door. "Naruto he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm here!" she again said in a hushed tone.

"Go hide while I answer the door." Naruto said

Hinata nodded her head. She silently got up from her seat from the couch and without a sound crept to Naruto's room, where her sleeping son was.

Naruto's Room

She soundlessly closed the door behind her. She turned around and looked at the small figure of her child sleeping serenely. She walked up to the bed her son was sleeping in and sat beside him.

She placed her hand on her son's head and began to run her fingers through his hair. _'Never would I have ever thought that I'd be in this sort of position.'_ Hinata thought. _'When I found out I was having Kiyoshi I thought I would have the perfect life… the perfect husband who loved me. But the only thing perfect in my life is my son.'_ Hinata's gaze went from her sleeping son to the mirror hanging on the wall.

She was terrified of the person who looked back at her. The person who stared back at her looked as if she had came back from the dead. She could see the black and blue bruises on her cheeks and she could see cuts and scrapes making the effect of lines going up and down each of her arms. _'I look like hell. No wonder Naruto was stunned when he answered the door.'_ Hinata thought as she lifted up her shirt so she could see her abdomen. What she saw there wasn't as bad as the rest of her body, it looked a little swollen covered with bruises here and there. '_What took me so long to get out of there? I'm stupid for not leaving the first time it happened.'_ Hinata thought

Naruto's Living Room

Naruto got up from his seat on the couch and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. When he opened the door he saw a drenched Kiba. "What took you so long?" said a very annoyed and cold Kiba.

"What do you want?" Naruto said expressionless

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need your help finding Hinata and Kiyoshi. They wouldn't happen to be here… would they?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think they'd be here?"

"You're the only one she knows that's still here in Konoha, besides her family… But I think she'd rather come here than be at the Hyuuga Estate… Even if she hates you."

"You both seem to be pretty well in touch. I don't think I've ever seen you two in an argument. Why isn't she with you?"

"That's none of you're business!" Kiba said a little louder than before. He sighed. "I was stupid to think you'd help after what you did to her all those years ago."

"Compared to what you do to her makes what I did to her seem insignificant!" Naruto said louder than before.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't have to tell me anything. I saw the results of what you did to her!"

"So she is here." Kiba said as he tried to get into the house

Naruto blocked Kiba from gaining entrance to the house. "Yes. But she doesn't want to see you."

"I can't believe it…"

"You can't believe what?"

"I can't believe that you actually believe what she says. She did that to herself."

"What do you mean by she did that to herself?"

"She hurt herself. She's started that not too long ago ever since-" Kiba started but was cut off by Naruto

"Stop! I don't want to hear any of your lies!" Naruto said now even angrier than before. "Hinata would never do that to herself!"

"How do you know? You aren't the one who lives with her."

"I bet you don't either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba said glaring daggers at Naruto

"Nothing… just that you probably only come home in the early hours the morning… and the time you so spend at home you spend it betting the crap out of your own wife."

"How dare you say that!" Kiba said his face turning red from anger. "You don't know anything about my personal life. You only know of what Hinata said… and all she told you was a lie!"

Naruto's Room

Hinata still sat beside her sleeping son. She could here the sounds of Naruto and Kiba fighting. _'If they get any louder they'll wake up Kiyoshi.'_ Hinata thought before she heard the voice of Kiba yelling at Naruto, this time even louder than she had ever heard before.

Hinata looked at her sleeping son while the booming voice of Kiba could be heard in the room she was in. Another thundering voice of Kiba was heard. This time when it was heard in the room Kiyoshi's eyes instantly opened.

Kiyoshi's eyes wandered around the new and unfamiliar space he was in. His eyes stopped on his mother's badly beaten body. "Wh-What happened to you, mommy? Where am I?" Kiyoshi asked with a scared look in his eyes.

Hinata looked back at her son. "Don't worry about me, Kiyoshi. Go back to sleep and I'll tell you where you're at in the morning." _'If there ever will be an ending to this endless night.'_

Another piercing yell was heard in the room, which made Kiyoshi jump into his mother's arms. "Wh-What was that? Was that daddy?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around the frightened boy. "Don't worry about what you hear." She said in a soft loving and caring voice. Kiyoshi began to cry in his mother's arms. With every tear the small boy shed Hinata held Kiyoshi closer to her, hoping that he would stop. "Everything will be alright Kiyoshi. Please stop crying."

"Why won't those noises stop?" Kiyoshi said in between sobs. "I've asked Kami to stop them too many times to count…" he paused for a while, the tears still continuing to fall. "But he never listens. Why doesn't he listen? Did I do something wrong to make him not listen to me?"

Hinata looked at the crying child in her arms. _'He's heard the noises? Does he know what's really been happening?' _"No Kiyoshi. You could never do anything wrong. Kami has listened to you-" Hinata started but was cut off by her son.

"No! He's never listened to me! If he did I wouldn't be hearing daddy yelling."

"Kiyoshi, Kami has listened to you. If he didn't listen to you we wouldn't be here."

Kiyoshi slowly stopped crying. "Really?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Kiyoshi hugged his mother when he heard another loud blast of yelling. "Mommy… when will the yelling stop?"

"I… I don't know." Hinata said with a glint of worry in her eyes. _'I hope Naruto will be okay.'_

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up since I won't be at home a lot for the rest of week because of Easter. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter like you did for this chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. REVIEW!**


	7. The Right Decision?

**A/N: Here is Chapter 7. I was grounded so I started on this chapter late. Sorry! ****Thanks**** for the reviews! I hope everyone continues to review **

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Kiyoshi hugged his mother when he heard another loud blast of yelling. "Mommy… when will the yelling stop?"_

_"I… I don't know." Hinata said with a glint of worry in her eyes. 'I hope Naruto will be okay.'_

_

* * *

"I don't believe you! Hinata would never do that to herself," said Naruto "I've heard enough of you lies!" Naruto said before he punched Kiba, sending him flying to the wall behind him._

"What was that for?" Kiba asked now sitting on the cold, wet pavement from the result of Naruto punching him. "You think punching me will stop Hinata from coming with me? She'll come back to me," he said "She always does."

"I don't want to hear you anymore, Kiba! I hope you burn in Hell!" Naruto said beofore slamming the door shut, leaving Kiba in the rain.

**(A/N: I'm here to clear up a confusion you might have… Naruto didn't kill Kiba by punching him.)**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Kiba had come to Naruto's house looking for Hinata. Hinata's and Kiyoshi were still at Nartuo's house and Hinata's scars and bruises had almost completely healed.

"Please don't go Hina-chan." Naruto said

"I'm sorry Naruto but I must," Hinata said before taking a small pause. "I may not want to but… I feel I have to." She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door behind her.

Hinata's House

Hinata stood in front of the door to her house. _'Maybe I shouldn't go in… I don't want to but… I know I have to.'_ Hinata took in a deep breath and slowly twisted the doorknob.

She slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked around and saw that everything looked exactly the same as when she had left. The house was still a mess from when Kiba had last hit her.

She walked further into the house to see if anyone was in the house. She checked every room but could only find Akamaru sleeping in his usual spot.

Even though there was no one in the house her heart was beating a thousand times per second and she could feel her hands shaking at her sides and her legs become like jell-o, as she made her way to a chair around the table in the kitchen.

'_I must be insane for coming here. I should've listened to Naruto-kun.'_ Unconsciously she began to twirl her wedding ring around her finger, a habit she started from the very first day Kiba began to put her in her place with his fist, the very first day he became a completely different person.

-**Flashback**-

A twenty-one year old Hinata and Kiba were sitting on a couch in the living room laughing and watching their two-year-old son play with Akamaru's tail.

They were the perfect couple. They had the perfect life. They lived in a house that wasn't too big or too small, just the right size. They had a son who they loved very much. Kiba was always there for Hinata and Kiyoshi. And Hinata was always there for Kiba and Kiyoshi. Hinata and Kiba loved each other. Hinata thought she would be happy for the rest of her life. But little did she know that one ring of the doorbell would change her life forever.

"I'll get it," Kiba said after the doorbell rang

He opened the door to reveal two-masked ANBU.

"Yes?" said Kiba

"We are here to inform you that your sister, Hana has died while on a mission." said the first ANBU

Living Room

Hinata could hear a mummer of voices at the door but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Her gaze shifted from her son to Kiba. She could see his head was hung._ 'What's going on?' _she thought.

Deciding to not worry about it she returned her gaze back to her son playing with Akamaru… but not for long. She heard a thud against the floor. She quickly turned to where the sound came from… where Kiba was. She saw him on his knees. Concerned she got up from her seat of the couch and went over to Kiba.

She kneeled by him and put her hand on his shoulder. Almost afraid to ask she said "K-Kiba-kun what's wrong?" After several moments passed with no answer from him she looked at him and could see tears fall from his face onto the floor. She looked up to see if the ANBU were still there but when did she saw no one standing there.

She looked back at Kiba. She could see tears running down his face. She decided to ask him again "Kiba what happened? What's wrong?" Again she got no reply. She asked again this time softer "Kiba-kun please," She cupped his chin and brought his face so it was facing hers. She began again "Kiba-kun please, tell me."

Kiba looked at her for a while and then turned his gaze to the open door. He got up from the floor still staring at the open door. "I'll be back," he said still looking outside.

"Where are you going?" she asked still on the floor.

She got not reply but Kiba exiting the door and closing it behind him.

**Later That Night…**

It had been hours since Kiba left and was getting dark but he still hadn't returned. Hinata had put Kiyoshi to bed about an hour ago. With Kiyoshi in bed Hinata had nothing to keep her mind off of Kiba and she began to get even more worried than before. _'Where did he go? Will he come back? Did something happen at the door that made him upset?'_

Her worries quickly left when she heard the handle on the door twist and when she Kiba step through the door. She quickly got up from her seat on the couch and ran to embrace Kiba in a hug.

She held her arm in the embrace and buried her face in his chest. She noticed the very strong smell of alcohol when she did this. She looked up at him and noticed that his face was expressionless and there was no glint in his eyes like there usually was. She didn't know what but she could tell there was something wrong with her husband… something very wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She got no answer. "Kiba-kun what's wrong," she asked again "And why do you smell like alcohol?" she asked with concern in her voice

This time she got a response but not one she wanted… Kiba slapped her making her fall to the ground.

She sat up. Scared she said as she held her hand to where his hand made contact with her "K-Kiba-kun,"

He bent down so he was eye level with her. She looked into his eyes and noticed something wrong with the way they looked. They no longer held caring and compassion as they once did but instead they held anger and rage.

"Don't you dare ask me that again!" He said not in a loud voice but a voice that made Hinata's skin crawl.

"W-Why did you hit me?" she asked but instead of a reply with words she got one with a fist to the face.

When his fist mad contact with her she screamed from the pain. "What did I just say?" Kiba asked this time in a loud voice.

When he got no reply he went over to where Hinata lay. He brought her face so it was facing him. "I said," he began "What did I just say?"

Again he got no reply but her sobbing. "Don't make me repeat myself!" he demanded

Through tears she said, "Don't ask you that,"

"Good," He stood up and said "It's getting late we should go to bed." He left Hinata on the floor and went to their bedroom.

'_W-Why did he do that? Did I really do something wrong? What happened earlier today that made him like this?' _she wondered

-**End Flashback**-

The memories of the first time Kiba did those awful things to her still haunted her even though she no longer lived with him. _'Am I making the right decision? Maybe if I give him one more chance he'll change…'_

Her back stiffened when she heard a familiar voice "Hinata,"

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 7. I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it! REVIEW! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up because of school. Math SUCKS!!!**


	8. Panic!

**A/N: I'm ****PISSED!!!**** My STUPID, DIM-WITTED, MINDLESS, UNINTELLEGENT, SACK OF SHIT** **boyfriend cheated on me… AGAIN! So ****DON'T**** blame me if I take my anger out on the characters!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

…'_Am I making the right decision? Maybe if I give him one more chance he'll change…'_

_Her back stiffened when she heard a familiar voice "Hinata,"_

* * *

"K-Kiba," she said in a terrified voice _'Wh-When did he get here? I must've been spacing out.'_

Kiba moved himself so he was facing her "Have you come back to stay?"

'_Maybe he does deserve another chance… No! I've come here to do one thing and I intend to do it.'_ Frightened she said "I-I've come back to g-give you something,"

He sat down on the chair beside her "What do you want to give me?" he asked

Slowly, she twisted her wedding ring off her finger and placed it on the table in front of him. He picked up the ring and asked "Why are you giving this to me?"

"B-Because," she slowly exhaled a breath before she started again "I want a divorce."

"You what?!" he asked in a tone that made her heart beat even faster than before.

"I'm getting a divorce, Kiba,"

"Why?" he asked in a demanding voice

Hinata pulled up the sleeve on the jacket she was wearing and pointed to a bruise on her arm "That's why, Kiba,"

Kiba looked at the bruise on Hinata's arm then looked back at her "Did I do that to you?"

Hinata nodded 'yes'.

He gently grabbed her hand and looked at her with sadness in his eyes "Hinata-chan," he began "Please forgive me,"

Hinata quickly yanked her hand away from Kiba's grasp "No Kiba!" she said firmly "This has been going on for six years too long," she bit her lip before she started again "I don't want to live my life in fear anymore. I don't want get hit anymore for everything _you_ say I did wrong."

"Hinata-chan, please believe me when I say 'I'm sorry'," he grabbed Hinata's hand again and said "I realize what I did was wrong… but please Hianta-chan you have to forgive me. I promise this time I'll change."

Once again she pulled her hand away from Kiba and said "You've said sorry too many times… and I've forgiven you too many times," she paused again "I could deal with the hitting if I knew someday it would stop… but you've made it clear to me that it never will."

"But Hinata-chan, I swear to you, this time I _will_ change."

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I don't want to take the risk of believing you anymore," she paused "And I don't want Kiyoshi to have to endure anymore pain than he's already gone through."

"Hinata you can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Sooner or later you'll have to tell Kiyoshi why I'm not around anymore."

For a while Hinata stayed quiet. The thought had never occurred to her that eventually she _would_ have to tell Kiyoshi. But still, she knew that it would not be healthy for a young boy to grow up in an environment he'd live in if she went back to Kiba. She had come to back to the place that had caused her the most suffering to do one thing and one thing only and she intended to leave this awful, godforsaken place having that one thing accomplished. "I will tell Kiyoshi," she said "I'm not afraid."

"You have nowhere to go," he said "You can't stay with Naruto forever."

"What makes you think I can't?"

"I thought you hated him," he paused while thinking "Is that the reason why you went to him," he said "So you could be with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You love him… don't you, Hinata?"

Hinta stared down at the table. She felt shame. She felt guilt. She _did_ love Naruto… but she couldn't tell him that. He might think that was the _whole_ reason she was getting the divorce.

'_He's going to kill me when I say this…'_ "Y-Yes."

"So that's why you're getting the divorce," he said in a booming voice "To be with Naruto,"

"No! That's not the…" she stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She knew she would surely die if she finished her sentence. But what could she do? She had already started her sentence, and she couldn't take back what she had said. What was she to do? "That's not the whole reason why," she said slowly

"How could you do this to me, Hinata?"

"I'm sorry Kiba but I…" she took a deep breath and then let it out to calm her nerves before she started again "I don't love you anymore."

"… I guess there's no point anymore in trying to get you to come back," he looked down at Hinata's wedding ring in the palm of his hand for a few moments before he gripped his hand, tightly over the ring "If I can't have you," he looked back up at Hinata with rage filled eyes "No one can!"

Kiba had already gotten up out of his seat and pinned Hinata against the wall that was behind her, before she even had time to defend heaself.

"K-Kiba-kun, p-please don't," she pleaded

She got no reply but a hard and painful punch in the face, making her fall onto the cold tiles on the kitchen floor.

She had been hit by Kiba countless times before, but never before had she ever been hit that hard. She had felt pain before but nothing she could think of would even come close to how she felt right now. Was he actually going to kill her? All she could do was pray that he wouldn't.

As soon as she hit the floor she cried out in pain. Kiba walked over to where she lied on the floor. He stood over her for a few moments before a grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and lifted he up off the floor, hovering a few inches above it.

He held her like that, until the pain, from when he had previously hit her, had almost gone away. She looked at him with pleading eyes, silently asking him to stop. He once again punched her, this time she landed with a loud thud sitting up against the counter.

Hinata looked up and could see Kiba walking towards her. Once he was a foot away from her, in the blink of an eye she could _literally _see her life flash before her eyes. She could see every good and bad thing that had ever happened to her. Every right and wrong decision she'd ever made. Every regret she'd ever had.

Kiba picked her up off the floor, this time by her neck, chocking her. Her feet were touching the floor as she desperately, tried to get his hand off of her.

She quickly gave up on getting him off her she looked up into his eyes and saw they were filled with an emotion far beyond anger and rage.

'_I'm going to die!'_ she thought in terror _'I can't die! Not yet! But… I can't get his grip to loosen on me at all,'_

Hinata could feel the sharp side of the counter jab into her back. She could feel her head slowly getting lighter. With only one thought in her head being to get Kiba off of her, she weakly lifted her hand behind her touching the counter, feeling around for something – anything that might make him let go of her.

She could feel something cold and hard that had finger grooves. She didn't know what it was – but she didn't care – she only wanted to get Kiba off of her.

She closed her eyes and swiftly picked up the unknown object. And without thinking she stuck the object through Kiba's chest.

With her eyes still closed and her grip still on the unknown object, she felt Kiba's grip on her slowly loosen… until she finally heard a thud.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked down…

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: Review, or I'll get EVEN more pissed!!!!**


	9. The Long Walk Home

**A/N: Sorry it took me SO long to get this chapter out. I've been too depressed to do anything of late. Anyways… I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

_With her eyes still closed and her grip still on the unknown object, she felt Kiba's grip on her slowly loosen… until she finally heard a thud._

* * *

She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked down.

Below her, by her feet lay Kiba.

She slowly put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. _'D-Did I do this?'_ She removed her hand from over her mouth and held it up next to the other. Her eyes widened when she saw crimson blood covering her hands. _'N-No! This…this can't be…'_ She looked at the hand that was holding an object. The object was a pairing knife that was supposed to be used for peeling fruits or vegetables – but in Hinata's case it was used as a weapon.

Seeing blood on both her hands and the knife was enough for Hinata to realize that something had gone horribly wrong.

She dropped the knife on the floor as she fell to her knees beside Kiba. _'I-Is he…' _her heart was beating faster and faster each second she stared at the body lying below her. _'No, surely not… Kiba wouldn't die that easily.' _She thought trying her best to reassure herself.

She lowered her head to where his heart was. She desperately hoped that she would hear his heart beat.

Her eyes widened… She heard nothing… absolutely nothing… not even a faint beat of his heart.

She quickly jolted her head up from his chest. She began to let silent tears flow from her eyes. _'No! No! He can't be dead!'_

In a desperate attempt to reassure herself that he was not dead she lifted his head up and placed it on her lap. Hoping for a reply she said with tear filled eyes, "Kiba…" She got no reply. "Kiba!" she said louder. "Kiba please wake up… please,"

She began to sob uncontrollably "No, Kiba! You can't die!" Her tears began to fall onto the lifeless body before her "Kiba… please, please don't die!"

She removed his head from her lap and moved him into a sitting position against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "Kiba…" she began quieter barely above a whisper "Kiba please you can't die…" Her tears began to slow down. "Kiyoshi will miss you… please… please don't go."

She stayed in the same position for what seemed like an eternity. She tried on last time to convince herself that he was somehow – someway still alive "Kiba please… please… don't go…"

When she got no reply her sobs began to fill the room. She held Kiba close to her in an attempt to make her feel like somehow he was still alive. She felt a little better when she did this, she didn't know why but nevertheless it did.

She would've stayed like that longer if her stomach wasn't upsetting her. She felt a strange and upsetting feeling the longer held onto Kiba. She bore with the uncomfortable feeling as long as she could. Finally she couldn't take upset butterflies in her stomach. She quickly but gently placed Kiba back on the floor before she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet as she began to throw up. _'Why is this happening to me again?'_ she thought as she continued to throw up. She shakily stood up and flushed the toilet when she was finally done. _'That's the 3__rd__ time this week…'_ She thought.

She walked back into the kitchen and saw Kiba lying in the same position Hinata had last left him in. At the sight of his lifeless body she once again began to cry. She closed her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to admit it – but she knew that he was dead and he was never coming back. The pain of just being in the same house as him made Hinata's heart feel as if she herself had been stabbed with the knife instead of Kiba. She couldn't stand the pain – she couldn't stand the throbbing pain within her heart any longer. She had to get out now, before the pain completely destroyed her.

She dashed to the as fast as her unsteady legs would allow her. As her hand was nearing the door she stopped. _'I… I have to see him… just one more time…' _She slowly walked back into the kitchen where her dead husband lay. She stood over his body with crystal tears still rolling down her cheeks and falling onto Kiba. "I… I'm sorry Kiba," she whispered "I didn't mean for this to happen… Gomen nasai… Kiba" Her gaze averted from Kiba to the bloody pairing knife lying on the floor beside him. Bent down and picked up the knife. She stared at the knife in her hand with tear filled eyes _'How could I do this? I didn't mean for this to happen.'_

With the knife still in her hand she made her way out of the house.

Once she stepped out of the house she noticed that it was no longer sunny like it had been when she first entered the house, now it was dark with the only light source being the streetlights and the stars above her.

She looked at the knife in her hand and gripped the handle tight. The tears from her eyes began to fall again. She still couldn't believe that _she_ of all people would do something like this. She needed to get rid of the knife that reminded her of so much pain and misery. She began to run as fast as her shaky and unsteady legs would allow her to until she reached a bridge over a river. Stepping onto the bridge she looked at the knife one last time before she threw it into the river to be carried off somewhere unknown.

Upon throwing the knife in the river she let silent tears begin to escape her broken eyes. It was true; throwing to knife into the river made her feel like some of the pain within her heart had left along with the knife. But the pain of guilt was still filled a large amount of her heart.

She ran off the bridge before jumping onto a tree. As she jumped from one tree to the next she felt a throbbing pain in her side making it more and more difficult to keep her mind focused on the path ahead of her. She stood the pain as long as she could before she couldn't handle it anymore. She stopped on a tree branch holding her side. _'Kiba must've hit me there.'_ She thought _'I should probably walk the rest of the way.'_

She jumped down from the tree and began to walk to Naruto's house.

She to a great extent wished that there was something to keep her mind off of the events that had just occurred. The silence of no one else's voice kept her brain locked on the vision of Kiba's cold body lying motion less on the kitchen floor. With every second passing that she saw flashing images of Kiba more and more tears began to fall down her swollen and bruised cheeks.

When she was only a block or so away from Naruto's house she felt tiny drops of water fall on her. The tiny drops of rain quickly turned into huge drops of rain. The drops of water stung where her cuts and bruises were but she was thankful of the rain drops falling fore no one would be able to see her own drops of water falling from her eyes.

Her tears grew more when she reached the front door of Naruto's house. _'Should I tell him? He'll ask anyway I should just tell him what happened. Will he hate me for what I've done?'_ She wondered. The tears from her eyes fell faster and faster with every question she asked herself. There were too many questions to be asked and too many consequences to be thought of in Inuzuka Hinata's mind. She wished all her haunting memories would leave her mind to never return… but she knew they would never go away… they would be there locked in her mind forever and there was no denying that.

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry this chapter got up late. Please forgive me. I spent most of my days crying since the last time I updated… Anyway please tell me what you thought of this chapter. REVIEW! I'll be updating more often since my last day of school is tomorrow! YAY! NO MORE MATH TILL AUGUST!**


	10. Discovery

**A/N: I started this chapter at almost 2 in the morning so sorry if the beginning is messed up. ****Thanks**** for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change 

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Her tears grew more when she reached the front door of Naruto's house. 'Should I tell him? He'll ask anyway I should just tell him what happened. Will he hate me for what I've done?' She wondered._

* * *

She lifted her hand up and began to twist the doorknob. Her hand jerked back when she felt the knob twist from the other side. The door opened to reveal Naruto standing on the other side. Without warning Hinata fell into his arms crying. He pulled her inside the house out of the rain closing the door behind her.

He brought her the couch in the living room and still holding her he asked "Hina-chan what happened?"

She continued to cry into Naruto's shirt drenching it with her tears. She didn't want to tell him what had truly happened she wanted to forget what had happened she wanted to stay in Naruto's comforting arms forever and forget the world around her and all it's problems but she knew she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. "I-I didn't mean to do _it_ Naruto-kun… it just happened," she said between sobs.

"You didn't mean to do what?"

Her sobs became quieter when she pulled herself from him. Looking down with silent tears running down her swollen and bruised face she held her hands palm up showing Naruto the stained blood on them.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw her hands. _'D-Did she…' _"Hinata did you kill Kiba?" he asked.

"I-I didn't mean to Naruto-kun I swear! Please you have to believe me!"

Guest Room

Kiyoshi had his ear pressed against the door to his room. _'Finally she came back! Thank you Kami.'_ He pressed his ear closer to the door. _'Where was she?'_ he wondered _'What took her so long?'_

Living Room

"Naruto-kun… Please believe me I didn't mean to kill him!"

Guest Room

Kiyoshi's eyes widened when he heard the words 'I', 'kill', and 'him' come from his mother's mouth. _'N-No… Mommy couldn't kill anyone,' _He slowly backed away from the door and put his hand over his mouth in disbelief. Silent tears began to fall from his pale eyes _'She wouldn't kill anyone! She couldn't!' _He backed into his bed and fell on it still silently crying _'No! I won't believe it! Mommy is too nice and kind to do something like that. She wouldn't even do that to daddy. She wouldn't do that to anyone!' _The tears in his eyes grew more and more.

He wanted to believe that it was impossible for his mother to do something like that to anyone in the world no matter how much she hated them… but as Kiyoshi knew from experience noting is ever impossible. And even though he didn't want to admit it he knew that there was a small and soft-spoken voice in his head wondering _'Whom did she kill?'_

Living Room

"Hina-chan… how did you kill him?"

"It was an accident… please believe me!" she pleaded as she once again cried into his chest.

"Calm down, Hinata. Of course I believe you." he said in a comforting voice as he wrapped his arms around her beaten body.

"Gomen nasai… I… I didn't mean to kill him."

He looked down at her a pulled her from him. He tilted her chin revealing the damage Kiba had done to her. "Hina-chan you shouldn't be sorry for killing him," His eyes wandered around her face seeing one black eye, cuts randomly covering her face, and black and blue bruises swelling her checks. His eyes traveled farther down to her neck, which looked much worse than her face. Her skin was no longer the color it had been when she had left earlier that day it was a mixture of black, blue, red, purple and about every color in between. _'How could I let this happen to her? I've failed again.'_ "Hina-chan if there's someone who should be sorry it's me."

"Why? Why should you be sorry for something I did?"

"Remember when you first came here," he said, "I promised you I wouldn't let Kiba or anyone else hurt you."

"B-But Naruto-kun you shouldn't-"

"I made a promise to you and I failed to keep it. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Please don't say things like that!"

"But it's true and you know it, Hinata."

"I… B-But… I mean…"

An uncomfortable long silence filled the room after that.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Kiyoshi." said Hinata

"Try not to think about that."

"How can I not?"

Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak Hinata felt a queasy feeling in her stomach again and ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Naruto followed her and stood outside the door. He could hear the sounds of her throwing up again. _'This has been going on ever since she got here… is there something wrong?'_ "Hinata," he asked through the door "Are you okay?"

He waited but there was no reply. "Hina-"

"I-I'm fine" she said unsteadily

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Y-Yeah… I think I'll t-take a shower." she said

"Okay." he said _'I hope she'll be all right,'_

Bathroom

Hinata very carefully stripped herself of her clothes as to not feel any more pain than she was already feeling. She adjusted the knobs on the shower so the water would be the temperature she wanted. With water falling from the showerhead she stepped in and let the water cover her body. She winced at the pain of water contacting with her skin but allowed the pain to take over her for she had more problems in her life than pain. _'How could I have allowed myself to kill Kiba? Why have I been constantly vomiting for almost the last month? Could I be? No! Please not!'_

She continued to stand in the shower wondering _'What if I am? What will I do? Would Naruto allow me to stay with him? What if he doesn't? Where would I go? I love him I don't want to leave him. Surely he would allow me to stay even though… Kuso! Why couldn't I have been married to Naruto instead of Kiba? I should've believed him eight years ago when he said he would never hurt me again. Why didn't I listen? I'm such a dobe!'_

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry herself off. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door to exit the bathroom. When she opened the door she jumped a little when she saw Naruto standing in front of the door. "Hina-chan what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I can tell that something is troubling you." he said.

Her gaze shifted to the side of him trying to avoid looking into his eyes. _'I can't tell him.'_

"Hina-chan," he began "Please tell me. It hurts me to see you in this much pain."

'_Will he hate me if I tell him?' _she wondered

"Hina-chan…"

"I… I think…" she gulped before starting again "I think I'm… pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widened in both disbelief and shock but then they narrowed in anger. "That bastard! How could he do this to you Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-kun… please be more quite Kiyoshi is still here."

"Gomen. I just can't believe that this would happen."

"But there's still a chance that I'm not… and the sickness is just my nerves getting to me."

"But what if you are pregnant?"

"Do what you told me 'try not to think about it'."

"How can I not?" he asked

"I thought you were going to tell me the answer to that question before."

"You're trying to use my own words against me aren't you?" he asked playfully

"Maybe." she said with a giggle

Changing the subject he said, "We should get to bed. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute, just let me check on Kiyoshi and change into some clothes."

"All right." he said before he headed to the room they shared

Hinata went into the room Kiyoshi was sleeping in and quietly opened the door. She peered in and saw him sleeping on top of the covers. She stepped in the room and walked beside the bed. She stared at his sleeping figure. She didn't realize she was crying until she tasted salty water on her lips _'He looks so much like Kiba. How will I tell him? Or will I not tell him at all? No! I have to tell him. He deserves to know. But when and how will I tell him? Just do what Naruto-kun said 'try to not think about it'.' _She picked up her sleeping son gently as to not wake him. She pulled the covers down and placed him on the bed before pulling the covers over him.

She walked back to the door to leave the room she smiled a soft smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Word Guide 

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope to have the next chapter out sometime this week.**


	11. Nightmare

**A/N: I want to clear up confusion some people are having. ****IF**** Hinata is pregnant Naruto will not be the father. Why? One reason is because Hinata and Naruto have not done anything intimate with each other beyond simply kissing. The other reason is because if you look above my author note in the genre section it says: 'Romance/Angst'. I hope those two reasons relive the confusion. ****Please**** tell me if you're still confused.**

**-2A/N: This chapter takes place the same night chapter 10 does.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T ****own Naruto**

'_thought'_

"Spoken"

_Jutsu_

Scene Change

* * *

_Last Time:_

_She walked back to the door to leave the room she smiled a soft smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her._

* * *

Hinata was running down, what seemed like a never-ending hall surrounded by door on either side, trying to escape from the echoing voice calling her name "Hinata…"

"P-Please leave me alone!" she called back while quickening her pace

"Hinata…"

"P-Please go away!"

"Hinata," the voice called again "Come to me…"

"S-Stay away!" she pleaded again. She didn't know who the voice belonged to but somehow she could tell whoever it belonged to was by no means going be friendly or kind if it caught her.

"Hinata, what are you afraid of?" the echoing voice asked

Hinata's speed slowed the more she ran. She ran until she could no longer run anymore. She tripped over her own feet. "Hinata…" the voice called

Unable to think of anything else to do, she scooted to the right wall, as if imagining the wall was somehow going to protect her from what was about to happen. "Hinata…" the voice called. She could tell the voice was getting closer and closer with every passing second.

"Hinata…"

She judged by the volume of the voice it was about five or so feet away from her. She looked in front of her and could no longer see the other wall that should've been there; instead she saw nothing but darkness. She looked to her left then to her right. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the wall she was leaning against was still there.

She was brought back to the danger she was in when she once again heard the voice calling her, this time closer "Hinata…"

"P-Please, d-don't hurt me." she pleaded

She tried to back away but was reminded she couldn't by the wall.

She looked into the black abyss in front of her.

"Hinata…"

A figure steeped out of the shadows before her. Her eyes stared at the figure's shoes traveling up its legs, then to its stomach, after that its chest and then finally reaching its face. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. She let a small meek whisper escape her delicate porcelain lips "Kiba… kun,"

The figure now discovered to be Kiba bent down eyelevel with Hinata. She looked at his face. It was expressionless. She looked into his eyes. They held nothing.

'Why is he here? Isn't he dead?' 

"Hinata…" Kiba said

She gave no indication that she was aware of what he had said. She was in a state of shock, disbelief, and terror all at the same time.

"Hinata, how could you do this to me?" he asked "How could you kill me?"

Her sense of fear was rising. Was this all just a dream? It had to be. How else could Kiba be there? But… it felt so real.

"Hinata," he said

"W-Why are you here?" she asked both scared and confused "Aren't you d-dead?"

He began to slightly chuckle. "I've never left you Hinata,"

'_What does he mean by that?'_ she wondered

"I don't understand," she said

"A part of me is still with you,"

'_What does he mean by: a part of me'_ she thought for a moment _'No! Surely not… that can't be what he means,'_ She tilted her head down to gaze down at her stomach.

"Am I…" she let her voice trail off

"Yes, Hinata you are," he said. Hinata's eyes shot open wider when she felt Kiba's hand around her neck and pick her up. He pinned her against the wall. She put her small fragile hands over his big sturdy hand in an effort to pry his hand off of her. "But don't think just cuz' you bare my child I will let you off free. Have you forgotten that you killed me?"

"P-Please don't kill me…" she managed to choke out

"Don't worry, Hinata I won't kill you… but by the time I'm done with you you'll wish you were dead." he said with the fire growing to a blaze within his eyes

"Gomen nasai, Kiba"

"It's a little too late to say sorry Hinata." He tightened his grip around her neck.

"Naruto-kun… help me," She could slowly see the space around her become foggy.

"You're precious Naruto-kun," he said saying the last two words with envy "Can't help you now Hinata-chan."

"Hinata…" her eyes opened slightly farther _'Who's calling my name? It doesn't sound like Kiba's voice' _she wondered

"Hinata…" _'There it is again. Where is it coming from?'_

"Hina-chan…" _'Wh-'_ Her thought was cut short when Kiba finally let go of her neck only to throw her hard on the floor. She rubbed her neck with her hand where Kiba's had been previously. She looked at the floor something was different about it – the floor was no longer carpeted as it had been before – it was tiled… exactly the same way at her home she once shared with the man she called her husband.

She looked up. She noticed she was in the kitchen… the last place she had seen Kiba alive. She sat up and looked to her right then to her left. There was no trace of Kiba in sight. She sighed a sigh of relief. _'Thank Kami!'_

"Look behind you,"

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as she slowly turned to look behind her. She was once again brought face to face with Kiba. She was brought out of her horror only for a while when she heard a voice calling her name "Hina-chan…"

She didn't get a chance to think about the strange voice calling her fore Kiba already brought her back into what was happening with a quick slap to her face. She was lying with her back touching the cold tiles. She looked up and Kiba towering above her. He looked down at her with cold eyes. "Hina-chan… wake up…"

"Who's calling my name?" she thought out loud

Kiba bent down and gave her a confused look. "There's no one else here but you and me."

"Wake up…" the voice called again

"Stand up." Kiba commanded

Hinata did as she was told afraid of what might happen if she disobeyed. "What are you going to do?" she asked

Sending electric shivers up and down her spine he leaned over and whispered in her ear; "Anything I want."

"Hinata…" the voice called

'Who is that? The voice sounds familiar…' 

"Hina-chan…" the voice called

The sound of Kiba's fist connecting with Hinata's face was heard. Hinata held her jaw in pain while she cried on the floor. Her cries softened when she heard the sound of a small boy "Kami, please let it stop."

Hinata looked to her left and saw Kiyoshi lying in his bed crying. "Kiyoshi…" she said softly

Hinata was picked up by Kiba and punched in the face again. "P-Please stop Kiba!" Hinata pleaded

She once again found herself on the floor. "Please let it stop! Please let daddy stop hurting mommy." Hinata looked to her left and saw Kiyoshi praying in his bed. "Please! I don't want daddy to hurt mommy anymore! Please make him stop." Kiyoshi said with tear filled eyes "I won't ask for anything ever again if you make daddy stop hurting mommy. I promise please." he paused "I just want us to be a normal family."

Hinata's eyes widened. _'Was this what Kiyoshi did everytime Kiba would be hitting me?'_

Tears of guilt started to pour from Hinata's eyes. Kiba picked Hinata up again but this time he did not punch her as soon as her body left the floor. "Why are you crying?" he loudly asked

"Hina-chan… wake up…" the voice called

"Hinata…" the voice called louder than before

"Wake up, Hinata" the voice called louder than all the previous times

"Answer me, Hinata!" Kiba demanded

"Hinata-chan…" the voice called

"Let it stop!" Kiyoshi prayed out loud

Hinata's head began to throb. There were too many voices to be heard. She couldn't handle it. Kiba's fist connected with Hinata's face…

* * *

Hinata's eyes shot open immediately. She could feel sweat on her face. She waited a while before her surroundings came clear into focus. She felt someone holding her. She looked up and she was relieved to see it was Naruto holding her.

"Naruto-kun!" She wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed

Naruto held her tighter. "You okay Hina-chan?" he asked

"Wh-What happened?" she asked

"You were having a bad dream."

Suddenly all the memories of her horrible dream rushed into her mind. She wanted to forget all her dreams along with her memories. _'How could that have been a dream? It felt so real.'_

Her tears softened when she said barely above a whisper "It felt so real."

'_Her dream must've been really scary from how she's reacting.'_ he thought

"The guilt's too much for me to handle… I have to tell the authorities."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"… Hai." she said unsure of herself. Was this really what she wanted? What would happen if they didn't believe her?

She dressed in what would be appropriate to go outside. She walked over to the door to step outside. She lifted her hand up to the handle. She jumped a little when she opened the door to reveal that there was a person on the other side. "Hinata I've been looking everywhere for you and Kiyoshi. Wait a minute… What are doing here? This isn't your house."

"I-I-" she stuttered out

"She's helping me with something." Hinata looked behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. "What do you want Shino?"

"I went to Hinata and Kiba's house and when I arrived there the door was open so I went inside. And I found…" He looked at Hinata "And I found Kiba lying on the kitchen floor… dead."

Hinata started sobbing uncontrollably in Naruto's arms for the third time that night. _'What am I supposed to do now? Now Shino knows Kiba's dead.'_ She couldn't tell Shino that it was her who killed Kiba. He didn't know what Kiba had done to her. He wouldn't understand. What could she do? She could do nothing.

* * *

Word Guide

Nani- What

Ano- Um

Kuso- Damn it

Hai- Yes

Dobe- Blockhead

Baka- Idiot

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Nande- Why

Kami- God

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter. REVIEW! My goal is to get the next chapter out on Wednesday.**


	12. The Reasons Why

**A/N: Oops! I missed my deadline. I'd tell you why… but you're probably sick and tired of hearing my lame excuses, so I'll just start the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Naurto (If I did NaruHina would be a cannon now)**

"Spoken"

'_thought'_

Scene Change

_Jutsu_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_I went to Hinata and Kiba's house and when I arrived there the door was open so I went inside. And I found…" He looked at Hinata "And I found Kiba lying on the kitchen floor… dead."_

* * *

"Nani?! You're crazy!" exclaimed a shocked Sakura "What makes you think that?" 

"From the autopsy you performed on Inuzuka Kiba, you said that he was stabbed in the heart, right?" the masked ANBU said.

"Yeah,"

"And you also said that whatever he was stabbed with entered in a down ward angle, right?"

"Hai, but that only tells you the cause of death."

"Hai, it's true it tells me the cause of death… but it also gives me a clue as to what the person who did this looks like."

"How so?"

The ANBU sighed before pulling out a kunai "Take this," said the ANBU motioning to the kunai.

Sakura did as she was told and grabbed the kunai.

"Now," the ANBU began "If you were to stab me, in the heart, right now, how would the kunai be positioned?"

"Like this," she said confused as she held the kunai, with the sharpened point facing up.

"Okay," the ANBU said before grabbing the kunai from Sakura. "Now, if _I_ were to stab _you_, in the heart the kunai would be positioned like this, right?" the ANBU asked, with the kunai facing down.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," she said as the ANBU put the kunai back into their pouch "But what does the position of the object have anything to do with the appearance of the person who killed Kiba?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

The ANBU sighed again _'Was she really trained by the Hokage?'_ "What's the difference between you and me, physically?"

"I don't know," she said still confused "Ano… You're taller than me?"

"Exactly,"

"I still don't understand." stated Sakura _'Why can't he just be direct about these things, instead of making me confused?'_ she wondered, annoyed.

The ANBU sighed once again _'Surely an apprentice of the Godaime Hokage be this dumb,'_ "Pretend you wanted to kill me and you decided to do it by stabbing in the heart and you wanted to do _it_ as quick as possible," the ANBU paused for a moment "You following me so far?"

Sakura nodded 'yes'.

"Good," he started where he'd left off before, "Now, since you're shorter than me the kunai would enter in at an upward angle because it would take too much time to bring arm _all the way _above your head and _then _stab me, right?"

Sakura nodded. "So what you're saying is that whoever killed Kiba is taller than him?"

'_Finally! She understands!' _"Hai,"

"But… Hinata's shorter than Kiba. That still doesn't explain why you think she did this."

"For three reasons. One." The ANBU said holding up one finger "When I interviewed one of the neighbors they said that they saw Mrs. Inuzuka enter the house followed shortly by her husband. Then they saw her leave the house hours later, looking nervous and in a hurry. They also said she was holding something in hand but they couldn't see what it was." the ANBU said "That gives her time."

"Two." said the ANBU holding up a second finger "You said, from the autopsy there were no signs of struggle. Which means that he was killed quickly and by surprise." The ANBU looked at Sakura and saw the confused look on her face.

"What does that have anything to do with Hinata?"

"Sit down for a second," he instructed.

Sakura was confused as to why she had to sit but nevertheless she did as she was told and sat on a chair in the room, with her back toward the ANBU.

She heard the ANBU's footsteps behind her, pacing back and forth before he said, "Imagine, you're sitting at the table in the kitchen eating – or whatever." the ANBU stated "You hear something behind you but brush it off, assuming it's your husband." the ANBU paused from speaking and stopped pacing, hiding his presence, making Sakura a bit nervous.

After a few moments of complete silence she wondered if the ANBU was still in the room with her. Just as she was about to turn around she stopped suddenly, when she heard the ANBU say, "The suddenly you hear something that sound like a sharp object being moved from its original place," The ANBU pulled out a kunai from his pouch, making Sakura hear the sound of metal-on-metal as her heart rate increased by the second.

"You want to move but are too frightened to do so." the ANBU paused again, making Sakura's nervousness enhance along with the beat of her heart. "You finally work up the courage to look behind you… you barely move when…" the ANBU stopped as he quickly brought the kunai to Sakura, stopping centimeters from her heart.

Sakura's eyes had closed and her back had become stiff against the back of the chair when she saw the tip of the kunai out the corner of her eye. When she felt no pain; hesitantly, she opened her eyes and gazed at the kunai, so close to touching her. She still gazing at the kunai as the ANBU asked, "What do you notice about the angle of the kunai?" he whispered into her ear.

She was silent before slowly answering, "It's… facing down."

She let out the breath she'd been holding when the ANBU pulled the kunai back and placed it in his pouch. She remained seated when she asked shakily, "Wh-What's the third reason?"

The ANBU moved in view of her before saying, "When I interviewed Aburame Shino I asked him where he found Mrs. Inuzuka. He said she was at Uzumaki Naruto's house,"

When the ANBU didn't speak for a while the pieces began to suddenly fit together in her head. "Wait! Are you implying that Hinata's having an affair on Kiba with Naruto?!"

"That gives her motive." the ANBU stated emotionless.

"That's absurd!" exclaimed Sakura "You know Hinata, Sasuke-kun!" she continued, "_You know_ would never do that, no matter what the circumstances may be! _You know_ she's not like that!"

"I don't know Hinata as well as you do, Sakura-chan. I think since I've returned I've only talked to her a handful of times–"

"That's still no excuse!" Sakura said angrily "What makes you so sure Hinata did _it_?! Shino found Kiba! Why isn't he a suspect?!"

"One. Because he has no motive. And two. Because he didn't have enough time. The neighbors said he was in the house for a minute at the most."

Sakura was silent. There had to be something she could say that would clear Hinata as a suspect. She knew Hinata would never kill anybody. Even when she was on missions she would only kill her enemy as a last resort. "You second reason," she said slowly.

"Huh?"

"Your second reason for why you think Hinat killed Kiba," she said "It doesn't make sense,"

"Nande?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You were implying that he was probabl sitting when he was stabbed, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"It doesn't make sense because he wasn't found by a chair or something to sit on,"

"That's true," Sasuke said.

'_**Yes! We got him!' **_Inner Sakura gloated.

"But…"

'_**But what?!'**_ roared Inner Sakura.

"Some of the blood stains on the floor indicated that the bady had been moved."

'_**Kuso! That bastard!'**_ Ignoring her 'inner self', she desperately thought of ways how she could clear Hinata's name. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Sasuke's voice "Sakura-chan," She looked up at him. "I need you to do something for me,"

"What is it?" she asked suspicious.

"When my captain questioned Hinata, she was less than corporative,"

"What do mean by 'less than corporative'?"

"She didn't give us anything too important besides she didn't know how her husband died."

"Why isn't it enough for you when she says she doesn't know how he died? Why can't you just believe her?"

"Sakura, at this point she's our only suspect. If you do this favor for me she might be cleared as a suspect."

Sakura sat in silence debating whether or not to do what he wanted. She sighed before saying "And? What do want me to do?"

"I want you to see if you can get any useful information out of her."

"What makes you think she'll tell me anything? Things between us have been… different ever since Naruto and I kissed."

"I thought she forgave you for that,"

"She did. But… I can't help but feel like a traitor every time I see her." She continued saying, "And she only forgave me and not Naruto. I can't help but feel like she's in this mess all because of my kiss with Naruto." She paused as random memories of 'that day' flashed through out her mind "I can't help but wonder if things between them might be different if I wouldn't have kissed him."

"Well if you don't think you can do it then I'll just ask someone else–"

'_**He's teasing us!**_' Inner Sakura screamed. "No! I'll do it!" Sakura said quickly.

"Good," Sasuke smirked underneath his mask "I want you to question her today. She'll be Naruto's house."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Word Guide

_Nani- What_

_Ano- Um  
_

_Kuso- Damn it_

_Hai- Yes_

_Dobe- Blockhead_

_Baka- Idiot_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen nasai- I'm sorry_

_Nande- Why_

_Kami- God_

* * *

**A/N: I need help! I can't decide whether SasuSaku should be pairing. Tell me in your if you think it should, please. REVIEW!**

**----**

_**Next Chapter: **The Future is the Present_


	13. Interrogation

**A/N: Has it really been over a year...?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

"Spoken"

_'thought'_

Scene Change

_Jutsu_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Good," Sasuke smirked underneath his mask "I want you to question her today. She'll be Naruto's house."_

_Sakura nodded._

* * *

"Oh... Sakura it's you." Hinata said after she opened the door of Naruto's house.

"Ano..." Out of all the uncomfortable moments in Sakura's life, this moment was the most uncomfortable.

"Sakura...?" Hinata said concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head, as some kind of way to get her nerves out of her system "Actually—"

Hinata cut Sakura off, "I need to ask you," she paused and closed the door behind her.

_'What's going on?'_ Sakura wondered.

"I... I think I might be pregnant... And I'm too... embarrassed to go and buy a test..." she looked down at the ground as a way of hiding her growing blush.

Sakura's eyes widened. "O-Okay... ano... I-I'll take you to the hospital." she bit her lower lip. _'This isn't good.'_

Konoha Hospital

Sakura came back into the small examining room and sat in a chair across the room from Hinata. "It'll be a while before the test results come in."

Hinata nodded her head. "I can't believe it." she said under her breathe.

"Nani?"

"O-Oh, nothing."

It was quiet for a while. "So, ano..." Sakura said. "Hinata, how's Kiyoshi doing?"

Hinata sighed. "Well, he's doing alright; considering."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you mean?"

"I just wish I knew what, he was really feeling." she paused. "It just... It seems like he's keeping it all bottled up inside."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Oh, you performed Kiba's autopsy, didn't you?"

Sakura had almost forgotten that she _had _performed Kiba's autopsy, but she had, unfortunately, never forgotten what Sasuke had asked her to do. "Yeah... I did."

"What did you find?"

For some reason this caught Sakura off guard. _'What should I tell her? I can't tell her what I found... she's a suspect.' _Suspect. Until now she hadn't thought of Hinata as a suspect in her own husband's death. It didn't seem real. Hinata would never do anything like that. But then again, what did she really know? Now, that she had thought about it she had never really spent any "quality time" with Hinata. No. Sakura may have not spent any _real _time with Hinata to get to know her, but she had always had a 'gut feeling' that Hinata wasn't the kind of person who would never do something horrific, especially murder. "Well, actually, I haven't fully completed the autopsy.. so I can't tell you." Sakura lied.

"Oh—Well, when you do finish can you tell me what you find?"

Sakura looked at Hinata's face. _'I can't believe I just said that. Hinata wouldn't do anything like that.'_ "Sure!" Sakura said as she gave her a toothed smile, while a pang of guilt her.

"Thank you."

_**'Why the hell did she have to say that?!'**_

"I probably should be going. I'll come back for the test results later today."

"Okay."

_**'Why did you say that? Have you forgotten what Sasuke told us to do?!'**_

Hinata had barely gotten out of her chair when Sakura said, "Oh, actually you might just wanna stay here."

Hinata looked at her oddly.

"I-I just mean, the test will be done in about 45 more minutes. You'll have the results back faster if you stay here." Sakura held her breathe as Hinata processed what Sakura had just said.

Hinata smiled. "Okay. I suppose you're right. I'll stay." she sat back down.

A deafening silence filled the room. _**'Stay something!'**_

"So, ano, Hinata Shino said that he found you at Naurto's house when he told you about Kiba's death... Why were you there?"

Hinata's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "Ano... I-I went there because..." _'Oh shit! What do I tell her?' _"I was there because I had bumped into him... literally... earlier that day, a-and I didn't get a chance to apologize. I just went over there to apologize.." Hinata could just about kick herself. _'Oh, Kami! That was the worst lie I've ever heard!'_

Sakura chuckled a little and Hinata's heart sank lower in her body. "That's funny! Where did you bump into him?"

Hinata look at Sakura with a perplexed look. What? It appeared that Sakura had bought Hinata sorry excuse for a lie. "Ano, it was just, ano, when I was in a hurry to come home...?" Hinata held her breathe.

"Why were you in a hurry to get home?" Sakura's expression had change almost as quickly as the snap of a finger. Her expression was no longer care-free... she was serious.

"I-I" Hinata took a deep breathe in and then out. "I can't say." she looked down.

Sakura opened her mouth. She stopped, however, when the door was kicked open.

Hinata looked in awe at the person standing in the door way. "ANBU." she whispered.

"This interrogation is going nowhere." the ANBU said like he was annoyed.

"Interrogation?!" Hinata said surprised as she averted her gaze to Sakura. "What you mean interrogation?" she look back at the ANBU.

"Gomen nasai, Hinata." Hinata looked at Sakura.

"N-Nande?"

"I-I don't know," Sakura said ashamed as she looked to the floor. "I'm sorry."

Hinata felt a tight grip on her arm. She wanted to scream. Her bruises from Kiba hadn't fully healed and they still hurt like Hell. She bit her tounge. She looked at the hand on her arm and followed it to it's owner, the ANBU. "I'm taking you in for questioning."

"And if I refuse?" Hinata asked.

"Do you really want to find out.?"

? ? ?

"Mrs. Inuzuka… tell us what happened the night of your husband's death." said the cat masked ANBU, who was standing beside two other ANBU.

"…" The raven-haired woman remained silent before saying, "There is nothing to tell. He died and that's all that happened… I'm tried of people trying to get every ounce of information out of me, even after I tell them I've told them everything I know."

"Mrs. Inuzuka we have reason to believe your husband was murdered. We are only asking you these questions because you were the last person to be seen with him." said the cat masked ANBU.

The raven-haired woman sighed before saying, "How many times do I have to tell you, I've told you everything I know? Why do you carry on asking me questions?

"Because we think you're keeping something from us… I will ask again what happened the night of your husband's death?"

"I will tell you once again, I've told you everything I know… He died and that's all that happened."

"Mrs. Inuzuka if you don't give us anymore information, I'll be forced to use a jutsu on you that puts the target in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they other wise would not."

"I don't care!" said the raven-haired woman in a louder tone than before, "Use any jutsu you want on me. Nothing you do will ever make me tell you what happened that night!"

The cat masked ANBU sighed before saying "You give me no choice…" The ANBU began making hand signs, "_Jigyaku no Jutsu: Time Reversal Techinique!_"

* * *

Word Guide

_Nani- What_

_Ano- Um  
_

_Kuso- Damn it_

_Hai- Yes_

_Dobe- Blockhead_

_Baka- Idiot_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen nasai- I'm sorry_

_Nande- Why_

_Kami- God_


End file.
